


Let’s Play a Game

by AloisJaeger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hickeys, Implied Sexual Relationships, M/M, Sex dice, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisJaeger/pseuds/AloisJaeger
Summary: Alois Trancy has a fabulous idea. One involving dice and dares.





	Let’s Play a Game

“Absolutely not, I refuse.”

Ciel Phantomhive was all but cornered by the young Earl Trancy, the light-haired boy managing to seperate the Queen’s Guard Dog from his demon butler. All for the sake of an absolutely lewd proposition. One which Ciel despised (for it would be absurd to suggest that the heterocromatic boy felt anything other than repulsion! Nay, it did not strike heat across his pale cheeks at all). 

“Oh, come on, Ciel. You and I both know you love to play games,” Alois’ right hand snaked - or more likely crawled, that wretched spider - to latch on to Ciel’s hip. With more strength than one might expect out of a young boy with such a lithe frame, Alois tugged Ciel’s hops to press against his own. “Indulge me.”

Scoffing, Ciel smacked Alois’ hand away and took a step away from the boy (again, Ciel’s cheeks most certainly did NOT colour in the slightest). “Get away from me, you disgusting pervert! I want Sebastian, where did you take him?”

Alois shrugged, smirk gracing his face. “Claude is only asking him the same thing as I asked you, my dear Phantom. Although, I know Sebastian is much less reluctant to such acts as yourself. An innocent little game like this is nothing to a demon who’s done the things he has.”

 

Again, Trancy advanced on Ciel, this time trying to get his hands in that slate coloured hair. This time, however, Ciel anticipated his movements and grabbed his wrist before he could manage. Keeping it firm in his hold between the two of them so that Alois would not be able to touch him again - at least, not with his right hand.

“You are vile,” Ciel hissed, looking up at the older boy. 

Cocking his head, Alois grinned that stupid grin. “So, I take that is a yes?”

—

How it came to this, no one was quite sure. What started out as the two Earls and their butlers became quite the group, with none other than the Undertaket and his new toy (or perhaps doll would e a more suitable term), Drossel. And, of course, where goes Sebastian appears the cursed reaper, Grell.

An interesting group of people for what can only be described as an interesting game.

“Alright,” Trancy said with a clap of his hands. “This is how it is going to go. First of all, I have all your names in a hat. I will draw the first name, and they will be the person who initiates the action. Then, I will roll these -“ he held up two polished gold dice with words inscribed on each face, “to determine the action they will perform. Finally, I will draw a second name, who shall be the person the act is conducted on. Simple enough?”

Not waiting for any real response, Alois eagerly shoved his hand into the hat to draw the first name. “Claude!” He exclaimed, turning to his left to smile at his demon. Then, he rolled the dice across the floor in front of him, “you will rub the neck of...” he reached into the hat again, “Drossel.”

Alois then cast a pointed look at Ciel, “see? Hardly as perverted ad you had in your small little brain.”

Without hesitation, Claude reached over to where Drossel was sitting and rubbed his neck. As soon as it began, it was over, and Claude had returned to his previous position. 

“How was that?” Undertaker asked his doll. 

“I don’t know,” Drossel said, “I’m made of porcelain, I don’t have feeling in my body.”

Laughing, Alois handed his instruments of torture to Claude. “You call the next one.”

Without word, Claude drew the first name. “Ciel,” the young Earl tensed up at the sound of his name. “You will suck the nipple -“

“THERE WILL BE NO SUCH DOING!”

“-of Grell.”

“Absolutely not! I would rather have burned with my parents then ever touch that...thing!” Ciel exclaimed, red-faced and visibly disturbed. 

Grell gasped, “that’s quite harsh! Though I can’t say you’re quite my type either, little boy. I suppose this is your chance to be a man.”

Horrified, Ciel looked almost green. “What kind of man would I be proving myself to be if I did such a thing to another man?!”

He was met with pointed silence. All of the members of the gathering looking at each other and back at Ciel. 

After a pregnant pause, Ciel sighed, dejected. “Fine! Let’s get it over with...”

Ciel stared at Grell it a moment, looking confused. “Could you take off your shirt, at least?”

“Why, Ciel, what kind of gentleman are you that you cannot undress a lady yourself?” It was quite hard to tell if Grell’s reaction was sincere or in jest. Either way, it called for a priceless reaction from Earl Phantomhive.

More red than even a blood rose, Ciel could do no more than choke and stutter. 

“Master, perhaps I can be of some assistance?” Sebastian was close to Ciel now, talking directly into his ear. 

Alois could see Sebastian’s lips moving, but his mortal ears could not pick up on the words that were being uttered. He could only assume they were instructions, however, when Ciel crawled towards where Grell was sitting in their circle. Stopping before the reaper, Ciel squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian’s arms cane up to either side of Ciel’s body, reaching last him to undo Grell’s buttons. 

“Oh, Bassy!” Grell exclaimed, going still and pliant under Sebastian’s hands. 

Sebastian seemed to not pay Grell any mind, however, as he continued to whisper into Ciel’s ear. His exposed eye was pressed shut and his other presumably the same under his eyepatch. Alois was unsure if Ciel’s face would ever be able to return to its original colour after this feat. 

Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Sebastian moved his hands - one tangling into the hair at the back of Ciel’s head and the other to his hip. Sebastian pushed Ciel forward until his trembling lips encase Grell’s nipple. 

If Alois wasn’t such a voyeur, he might have been compelled to avert his eyes after a lewd sound escaped Grell’s mouth. Alas, that was not his true self.

Sebastian lifted his head away from Ciel’s, turning to look at Claude, “how long for?”

Nodding, Claude silently informed his that Sebastian could end Ciel’s torture, and the demon pulled his master away from Grell, returning to his original spot in the circle with Ciel seated in his lap. The young boy looked shocked and dazed, blue eye wide and staring into space as Sebastian ran his hands up and down the boy’s torso. 

“Alright, my turn!” Grell nominated themself, taking that hat and dice from Claude. The reaper made no move to button his shirt back up. Though, there was probably no point in doing so. It was hard to know if more nipple sucking would be occurring. 

“Alois,” Grell announced, the boy in question cheering that it was his turn. “You will rub the lips of the Undertaker.” 

“Aw,” Alois pouted. “How come Ciel gets to have all the fun?”

With no need to hesitate, Alois reached over to rub the lips of the Undertaker. 

“Ye ‘ands a’ soft boy,” Undertaker stated.

“As are your lips, you necrophiliac.” 

Passing the tools around the circle, Drossel acquired them next. 

“Sebastian, you will blow on the thigh of Grell.”

Sebastian groaned and Grell looked absolutely exuberant. “Oh Seba-chan! While you’re down there, I can think of something else you can blow on!”

With a roll of his eyes, Sebastian set his slightly-less dazed master to his side and hastily leant over to quickly blow on Grell’s thigh. At inhuman speed, he was away from the red-head again. 

“Bassy! You didn’t even get my trousers off!”

“I had every intention of letting no such thing happen,” Sebastian said, bored. 

“Alrighty, pass ‘em ‘ere.” Undertaker said as he took the things off of Drossel. “Maybe I can give Ye better luck, Trancy?” 

Alois licked his lips, “I worship Lucifer for such a thing.”

“Alois!”

“What a stroke of good luck!”

“You will suck the thigh of Claude.”

Turning his hungry gaze on his butler, Alois smiled. “I am a very lucky boy.”

Alois wasted no time in unbuttoning Claude’s pants and pulling them down to his knees, “aw.” He pouted, “the ones I put this morning are gone already. They never last.”

“Disgusting,” Ciel muttered, turning his head away from the scene. 

“I am a demon, your highness.” Claude responded, making no noticeable reaction when Alois latched his mouth on to his thigh. After a few seconds, Claude pulled Alois off of him. “That’s quite enough, highness.”

Scowling, Alois narrowed his eyes at his butler. “Hoheo taralna, Rondero taral.” He stuck his tongue out, revealing the contract placed there. 

Exhaling, Claude let go of his master’s head, “as you wish.” 

As Alois went back to sucking marks along the inside of his demon’s thighs, Undertaker passed the hat and dice to Sebastian for his turn. “Do not worry, young lord. After I have my turn, only yours remains, and no reasonable objections to your departure can be presented once you fulfil your obligations.”

“Hurry it up then,” Ciel said with a wave of his hand. 

“Undertaker will touch the nipple of Claude.”

“Why do I always get chosen?” Claude questioned, looking bored. 

“I’m afraid it’s simply luck of the draw,” Sebastian responded. 

After unbuttoning his own shirt, Undertaker held his finger against Claude’s nipple. “I feel as though it would be rude to stop before ye master does,” Undertaker said with a grin. 

“I disagree, sir. You may remove yourself,” Claude said as he pushed Undertaker’s hand away. “I’m tiring of this, can you please finish up, Lord Phantomhive?”

“Quite!” Ciel responded eagerly, “Drossel, you may blow on the cheek of...dammit, it’s me.”

Ciel glared at Drossel, “hurry it up then!” He commanded. As soon as the act was performed, Ciel stood up.

“Gentlemen,” he bowed. “I would say it has been a pleasure, but that was hardly the case. Please do not contact me at my estate until next summer, at the least. Come on, Sebastian.”

That was the fastest anyone had ever seen Ciel move.

For a moment, Alois lifted his head from Claude’s lap. “I wonder if running that fast will give him an asthma attack?”


End file.
